Twitterponies Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ About Us Started in late Feburary of 2011, we are fans who have banded together to play out the lives of the cast of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic through Twitter. We do lighthearted slice of life roleplay similar to the show itself, but also add regular epic scenes to keep things interesting. If you're reading this page, you're probably an eager new player just dying to dive into the land of Equestria and play at being a pastel cartoon pony with us. Before you do, we strongly recommend you read the link below before you get involved! We have a lot of information that will help you have the most fun, and we encourage you to refer to it often as you play. If you feel ready to jump in, please read the guide below. It explains the process of joining in. How to get involved with Twitterponies! Announcements Please sign your name when you make a new announcement and post it "above" any previous announcements. If there's 3 announcements, move them to the Announcement Archives page.<--> Changes to the Editor Conduct Policy We've made some changes to the wikia conduct rules to better enforce the rating of content posted to this wikia. As of Wednesday, January 17, 2018, 05:42 UTC, any page on this wikia that has or links content that is not suitable for users 13 and under will be put under a three strikes policy. This includes what you post on your twitter account, if the account is linked on the wikia. First offence will result in a warning, second will result in a banning and have page removal that will last for one week, and third offence will earn you a permanent banning from the wikia. For a reminder as to what is not suitable content, please see both the Editor Conduct Policy, as well as the Guidelines. -- commendthemoon (talk) 05:42, January 17, 2018 UTC Use the edits summary! Any changes made to the wikia (as of this post) that do not ' include a summary of your edits will have the changes reverted. If you're using classic editor, you can find the "edit summary" box in the top right corner. If you're just using edit, a window will pop up once you hit "save page." Summaries to your edits help us do our job, so please take the time to fill them out! -- commendthemoon (talk) 10:28, January 14, 2018 UTC Reminder about spoliers Please refrain from posting spoilers to episodes or the movie on the wikia. For show episodes, it's courteous to wait 24 hours after the US airing. As for the movie, a spoiler free period may be announced on the Mod account, to give those who do not wish to have the movie spoiled a chance to see it. -- commendthemoon (talk) 20:11, July 26, 2017 UTC Announcement Archives An archive of past announcements, for historical purposes. Discord! If Twitter is inconvenient, or you just want to hang out with other players, we have our very own Discord server. Wiki Conduct Please familiarize yourself with our Editor Conduct Policy before editing the wiki! ='Twitterponies Wiki Main Portal= Characters, Histories and Locations * Ponies - The complete list of each and every wiki-able equestrian individual! ** Show Characters - Ponies that appear in the main show and have a leading role. Includes the Mane 6, the Apple Family, and more! ** Show-Derived Characters - Ponies who appeared in the show as background characters with little or no dialogue. Includes characters like Vinyl Scratch, Horte Cuisine, and more. ** Original Characters - Ponies whose origins lie solely in a fan's imagination. * Places - Locations around the lands of Equestria and beyond! ** Cities - Areas belonging to one of the great cities. *** Ponyville Locations *** Cloudsdale Locations ** Wilderness - Areas unclaimed by hoof, filled with wild nature! *** Everfree Forest - The untamed grove near Ponyville. *** Whitetail Forest - The magical land of the fae! ** Beyond Equestria - Lands, continents and countries not in the borders of Equestria! *** The Old Kingdom - The northern lands of the pony forefathers. *** Haysia - The eastern lands of mystical orient. *** Hoofstralia - The steppes of the country-continent to the south-east! * Events and celebrations - Browse through our humble history of roleplay! ** Winter Wrap Up - We finished our holiday cheer. ** Best Young Flyer's Competition - Nobody beats Rainbow Dash! ** Neighborly Day Carnival - Obligatory Beach Episode ** Previously on... Ponies of Importance * The Mane 6 ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * The Princesses ** ** ** Guides, Tips, Tricks, and Rules * Roleplaying Tips'n'Tricks - You should probably listen well! ** The Twitter Side *** How does this all work? - the first stop. *** Tweet Etiquette - Play nice with others. *** Do's and Don't's - We like everypony but meanies! *** Hashtags - #Foalswag #twitterponies #pvweather ** The Meta Side *** - your go-to person for questions and answers on the roleplay! *** - your go-to for help with the wiki! *** How to Create a Wikia Page - A step by step guide on how to create your very own character page on the wiki! *** Differences Between Twitterponies and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Because not everything you saw holds true over here! *** Roleplaying Guide - You go-to for all problems! **** Applejack’s Ten Tips for Twitterponies - AJ has a few words of advice for y'all. **** The Answer to Bad RP is Great RP - It's so simple, isn't it? **** Golden Rules of TwitterPonies - Everything, in a nutshell. *** The Idea Bag - Dive in and fish out interesting concepts... or add your own! Category:RP Info